


(have yourself a) Merry little Christmas

by defenceless



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry Styles Calls Louis Tomlinson Pet Names, Louis Tomlinson Wears Harry Styles's Clothes, M/M, as always, christmas drabble, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27981054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/defenceless/pseuds/defenceless
Summary: “Every time you say you want it to snow, it happens.”“Because even the universe loves me. Remember when it snowed on our first date?” Louis replied back, almost giggling when he heard Harry breathe out a throaty laugh at the memory.-There's a saying in korean culture about how watching the first snow of the year with someone means you're destined to stay together for a long time.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 19
Kudos: 79





	(have yourself a) Merry little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everyone :)
> 
> I wasn't planning on writing a christmas drabble, but an anon requested me to write one on [curiouscat ](https://curiouscat.qa/defenceless) and I said, why not?
> 
> This is just fluff (as always), and if anyone would like for me to continue posting drabbles like this one or from my other works, let me know:) I hope you like this!
> 
> (an immense thanks to [andy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outropeace/pseuds/outropeace) for always being there for me and also to arely, luciwii and aliss for being the best friends ever, ily)

It smelled of cinnamon when Harry opened the door, kicking off his snow covered boots as soon as he closed it and lining them up next to a pair of slightly smaller ones that were spotless clean. His gaze got stuck on them for a few seconds, a soft smile blooming on his face before hearing a small humming floating towards him all the way from the kitchen, fairy lights seeming a bit brighter and everything feeling a bit warmer when he recognised the old Christmas song tune being sung. 

He didn’t remove his coat, a big, deep blue thing that reminded him of blue skies and blue eyes. Harry buried his hands inside its pockets, sock clad feet walking towards the kitchen in the most quiet way he could.

When he got to the kitchen entrance he stopped, leaning against the doorframe with his shoulders as his eyes came upon one of the softest images they had ever seen. (And he had seen his fair share of them. Most of the times involving sleepy ruffled hair and dreamy blue eyes blinking at him as they woke up before closing with a tiny groan and nuzzling into his neck, muttering an _it’s too cold to take a walk, cuddle me_ while small hands made their way around his middle underneath the sheets).

The owner of said eyes was bundled up in a sweater a few sizes too big for him, slipping off his shoulder the tiniest bit as he moved around the kitchen. Louis’ hands were covered in flour, the sweater sleeves bunching up on his elbows to keep them away from everything going on in the counter. The music he was humming came from an old record player in one of the shelves, volume so low he hadn’t noticed it until he walked up to the boy and rearranged the sweater in his shoulder again.

Louis didn’t even flinch.

He was sure Harry’s touch would be something he could recognise no matter the circumstance he was in, warmth always cradling him delicately but with a strength underneath it that made him want to go pliant between his arms, a pleased hum interrupting his previous singed one. He felt Harry’s hands dip to his waist, long fingers wrapping around it like they were made to hold him and keep him there. Louis let himself lean his weight backwards softly, Harry draping onto his back without a second thought. “It’s snowing a lot outside.”

Louis grabbed one of the cookie cutters from the counter in front of him, pressing it onto the dough he had placed there right before Harry arrived. He let his palm rest against it for a few seconds before speaking, voice almost slurring, just a soft little thing in the night. “I feel like it should surprise me more than it does.”

“You’re a winter baby, after all.” Harry nuzzled the side of his face against Louis’ neck, pressing a close mouthed kiss onto it delicately before continuing. “Every time you say you want it to snow, it happens.”

“Because even the universe loves me. Remember when it snowed on our first date?” Louis replied back, almost giggling when he heard Harry breathe out a throaty laugh at the memory. He twirled the boy around by the grip on his waist, Louis raising his hands to grab the ends of Harry’s scarf, pointer finger wrapping around one of them.

Harry always looked at him like it was the first time he saw him, eyes drinking in every detail they could catch. Louis didn’t even think he did it consciously, a tingly feeling spreading over his body whenever he caught the boy doing it.

There’s something to say when someone looks at you like you’re the most special thing they have ever seen.

Despite all their years together Louis blushed at it, blue eyes twinkling. Harry smiled down at him, a small one that made his whole face look softer than it usually did. Louis knew he reserved it only for him. He clutched at Louis’ sides as he spoke. “Are you happy, lovely?” 

Louis whined at the pet name, fingers tugging on his scarf harder while they tightened their grip on it. None of them seemed to care about the flour on his hands smearing over the fabric. “You make me happy, H.”

It was true. And Louis knew they were the right words to say when Harry dipped him backwards a bit, cold lips finding his own and kissing him in that way Louis loved so much, the one where Harry clutched him closer and pried his mouth open by placing one of his hands by his jaw, tongue dipping inside like he couldn’t get enough. Louis’ grip on the scarf loosened when the taller boy bit down on his bottom lip, hand sliding down and coming atop the counter behind him as the ringed hand left on his waist lifted him up lightly.

He was about to tug Harry closer when his palm pressed on the cookie dough, mouths breaking apart as he whined, eyes falling closed. “We were supposed to eat this.”

“Ah, really?” Harry _did_ tug him closer, nibbling on a tender spot on his neck. “I had something else in mind.”

Louis blushed even more, a small sound leaving his throat as he tried kicking Harry’s side with his leg. They both laughed softly, one of Harry’s hands coming up to cradle his face when Louis jutted out his bottom lip. “We can make more later, baby. Don’t pout.” 

They stared at each other for a few seconds before a Christmas melody burst their bubble, the clock signaling 12 behind Harry. He was the first to speak, fingers dipping behind Louis’ neck as he placed him properly atop the counter, cookie dough pushed aside. “Merry Christmas, lovely.”

Louis let himself be kissed again, tasting of sugar and cinnamon before murmuring against Harry’s lips like they were sharing a secret. “Merry Christmas, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [tumblr!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/defencelesst) And you can find the fic post [here ](https://defencelesst.tumblr.com/post/637063528340226048/have-yourself-a-merry-little-christmas):)


End file.
